Meeting the 2nd Most Beautiful Woman in the World
by UserMe-TwilightWorld
Summary: Emmett meets the star of his dreams and accidentally dazzles a beautiful blonde who is the star and- who isn't Rosalie. The consequences - an Angry Rosalie *tut* *tut* not good, By the way who is the star ?


Meeting the 2nd Most Beautiful Woman in the World

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

In the history of my existence, our family had let the humans around us worry about the politics that governed their lives. But for some reason, this particular speech by the President had Jasper practically giddy and believe me there is only two ways to make him giddy his freaky power and Alice and that's when… don't complete that thought Edward hissed .

Somehow we'd managed to secure tickets to be able to be in close proximity while he would deliver his inaugural speech. It was supposed to be monumental and the nation had a lot of faith in this man that he would turn their problems around.

"There he is," Jasper leaned over and whispered to Alice as President John F. Kennedy came into view. "I can't wait to hear what he has to say."

I groaned to myself and shot a glance at Edward, who faked a yawn to let me know that he was as thrilled as I was to be here. At least my ally was sitting right next to me.

The new president was sworn in and approached the microphone.

"This is it," Jasper said, bouncing in his chair like a fool. "Shh..shh…" he hushed all of us _silent_ vampires sitting on the row with him.

I rolled my eyes. _This is going to be a LONG night,_I thought.

Edward nodded.

"Vice President Johnson, Mr. Speaker, Mr. Chief Justice, President Eisenhower…" Mr. Kennedy began and I zoned out.

The snow had been coming down really hard last night and there were rumors they'd even discussed whether or not the events planned for this morning should even happen. I wished they hadn't.

Because of the weather, there were empty chairs in the crowd. I decided that this gave me something to do besides listen to the promises of a man who didn't have any real jurisdiction over me. Sure, he was probably really qualified, and was going to make this great nation all that it could be, but…

_ Okay, so if there are sixty seats in a row and…_I began to add the numbers quickly in my head in order to figure out how many people were in attendance today.

The President's voice entered my head, "We dare not forget today that we are the heirs of that first revolution."

"Yes!" Jasper gripped his hand into a fist, punching it into thin air. I groaned and Edward chuckled.

Jasper whipped around in his chair and glared at us.

Rosalie elbowed me. "Leave it alone, Emmett." She tucked a curl behind her ear and focused her attention of the new President.

Leaning over, I rested my chin in my hands while I resumed my task of counting people. _Dang! If they SOLD tickets to this thing, they might be able to wipe out the national debt,_ I thought, which caused Edward to chuckle again.

"Shh…" Jasper hissed.

"Emmett, please," Esme muttered from next to Rosalie.

I mouthed the word, 'sorry' to her before glaring at Edward. _Don't laugh, you moron. I know I'm funny, but…come on! _

He nodded slowly and returned his eyes to the events unfolding in front of us.

I, however, continued counting. My mind was busy, doing other things. I let my eyes roam over every chair, stopping just long enough to take in the appearance of the person helping gravity hold the chair to the earth.

I swear my cold dead heart jumped when _she_ came into view. It was only a profile, but I was sure it was her. The second most beautiful woman in the world. I shot up tall in my chair and Edward raised an eyebrow.

_It's her!_

He furrowed his eyebrows, asking a silent 'who?'

_Her! Oh, I have to meet her. Edward, it's Marilyn._

My eyes hadn't left her face since they'd first made contact and with my peripheral vision, I could see Edward following my line of sight to see for himself. He nodded, verifying that he, too, recognized her.

_I have to meet her._

Edward turned his slowly from side to side, showing his disapproval.

_Keep Rose busy. I'll be back in just a few minutes._

His eyes got wide and he started shaking his head more feverishly.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Rosalie before standing.

Her eyes shot up to mine, fury filled them. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I said I'll be right back," I said, brushing her off with my voice and my hand.

I made my way down the aisle and off in the direction of the blonde bombshell all of America loved. My eyes never left her beautiful face. A cream scarf wrapped around her slender neck, protecting it from the bitter cold of the January day.

"…let us go forth to lead the land we love, asking His blessing and His help, but knowing that here on earth God's work must truly be our own." The President finished his speech to cheers from the crowd. Miss Monroe rose to her feet and clapped along with the rest.

A man reached out and took her by the arm, leading her away from the crowd before they could follow her. I did though. Through the onslaught of people, behind the podium, and into a near building.

I rushed through the doors and she was nowhere to be seen. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The most intoxicating scent filled my senses and I began my search.

"Third floor, Miss Monroe," a stuffy man in a blue suit muttered, heading back down the hallway just as the doors were about to close.

With lightning speed, I rushed into the elevator.

She gasped, placing her hand on her heaving chest and her eyes widened. "Hi," she said in her delectable whispery tone and my knees buckled.

Instinctively my hand shot out to hold onto the rail for support. "Hi," I mumbled, sounding more like a star struck fool than the confident man I was.

"I'm Marilyn." Her small gloved hand reached out for mine.

"Uh…" I shook my head, refusing to sound like a moron, and took her hand. "I know who you are, Miss Monroe. It's an honor to meet you. I'm a big fan." I forced my lips into a smile worthy of her. "My name's Emmett."

Her long, dark lashes batted as her eyes appeared to glaze over. She moved over toward me, closing the gap between us.

I sighed and she inhaled deeply. Her heart was pounding like that of a frightened rabbit and I wondered what had her so…aroused. _Crap!_

"I'm really glad to meet you…Emmett," she said, placing the leather of her glove against my cheek. "I'm always honored to meet my fans," her voice was even more breathless than it was in the movies.

Why was she acting like this? "Um, Miss Monroe…" I stammered as her head tilted toward mine. "I ah…"

"Oh, why don't you just quiet down," she smiled and stepped toward me, bringing her body in contact with mine. "And kiss me."

_Huh?_Marilyn Monroe just asked me kiss her. _Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie._I repeated the name my lover over in my head in an attempt to resist the irresistible. I stepped back, stopping only when my back was pressed into the back of the elevator. "I think there's been a misunderstanding…"

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a sexy smile. "There's no misunderstanding here."

"But…" Every time I opened my mouth to speak, she got the same dazed look in her eyes. I wasn't trying to use my powers of persuasion, but it seemed she was picking up on them all on her own.

She stepped toward me, leaving little room between our bodies.

My body started to react to her and I prayed that the elevator would simply swallow me whole before…

She threw arms around my neck and melted her lips to mine. "Oh, Emmett," she groaned against my skin.

My mind was racing, trying to come up with a way out of this undoubtedly sticky situation. All I'd wanted was the woman's autograph, and instead, she was trying to cram her tongue down my throat.

_Damn vampire draw!_

Although, I wanted to return her kiss - just to say that I had - I knew that if Rose ever found out, I'd be sleeping alone. So like a good little boy, I left my hands at my sides while Marilyn's moved freely.

"You're awfully cold, Emmett," she purred. "How 'bout you let me warm you up."

"Um…that's a really sweet offer, Miss Monroe, but I'm married."

"So am I." She kissed my cheek as her hand roamed down, grabbing my butt. I squealed like a little girl and she laughed. "I won't tell if you won't." Her lips traveled down my jaw to my neck and over to my ear, my resolve melting with each kiss.

_Rosalie. You love Rosalie,_I reminded myself. _Only Rosalie._

She pressed her body so close to mine that there wasn't even enough room for air between us. "Emmett," she whispered, her pouty lips brushing my ear.

"Um hum," I squeaked. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Um hum." She pulled away just enough so that she could look into my eyes. "Then why don't you want me?"

Our faces were only inches apart when I spoke, "Um… It's just that I love my wife and…"

Her eyes glassed over and her body melted into my arms. She'd fainted.

I cradled her against my chest and her head fell against my shoulder. "Miss Monroe." I didn't dare slap her for fear of caving her skull in. "Miss Monroe?"

She groaned.

I leaned my face close to hers. "Miss Monroe…Marilyn." My mind began spinning as I tried to come up with my options.

One…When the doors open, just walk away. Leave her lying on the floor of the elevator and pray she doesn't remember me. _So some loser can take advantage of her? That would just make you a chump._

Two…Press the emergency button, climb out the escape hatch and run like hell. _Coward!_

Three…Take her to her room, hand her off to a bodyguard and explain that she fainted in the elevator. _Yes, that is the respectable option._

It was settled.

As soon as the cell doors opened, I would place her in the capable - and safe - hands of her handlers and walk out of her life forever.

The elevator was taking forever, I tapped my foot, annoyed. If I didn't get back soon, Rosalie would come looking for me. And if Rosalie came looking for me, she might find me. And if Rosalie found me with Marilyn Monroe… A shudder ripped down my spine.

Marilyn sighed and I looked down to make sure she was okay when I heard the familiar ding, signaling we were at our destination. I stepped forward and looked up to see a very beautiful, very angry blonde standing in the corridor.

"Rosalie."

She put her hands on her hips and fury raged in her eyes. "Don't Rosalie me. I was wondering where you'd run off to," her voice was like ice.

"It's not… She fainted… I couldn't leave her…" _I am so screwed!_"Rosalie, honey…"

"Don't honey, me." She turned and stormed off down the hall. She's sexy when she is this angry. What am I thinking; I have my wife of more than a decade angry because I am holding another woman. Of course I am holding another woman; who's not my Rose, I am dead.

Marilyn's weight shifted in my arms. I glanced down into her blue eyes. She smiled. "So do you think you're still married, 'cause…"

I carefully set her feet on the floor and returned her smile. "Miss Monroe, it was really nice to meet you, but I think we'd better part ways now." She raised an eyebrow and winked. "If you ever change your mind…"


End file.
